


Resolutions and Revelry

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Office Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Harry finds a list in Draco's office.





	Resolutions and Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published January 2014 on LiveJournal](https://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/72041.html)

“Malfoy?”  
  
Harry rapped at the door of Malfoy’s office, frowning as there was no response. Finally, he shrugged and poked his head in. His fellow Auror wasn’t around and Harry huffed in exasperation. They had to file these reports today if either one of them planned to go home this weekend.   
  
Trust Malfoy to put a dent in his plans to sit around on his couch and do nothing all day…  
  
Harry shook his head and tossed the file over on Malfoy’s desk, intending to leave it there for the ponce to find. Unfortunately, his aim was slightly off. The file skittered over and dislodged a blue folder, sending it to the floor and scattering papers everywhere.  
  
“Great,” Harry muttered, bending down to clear up the mess. He retrieved some documents and crammed them in the folder, not particularly caring about organization at this point. When he was nearly done, he spotted an innocuous shred of parchment innocently fluttering by Malfoy’s desk. That didn’t look official…  
  
Harry frowned and picked it up. His eyebrows immediately rose as he read the title headlining the parchment.  
  
_New Year Resolutions_  
  
Harry grinned to himself. Oh, now  _this_  was fun. And just what was it that Malfoy intended to do in the coming year? He couldn’t resist. Privacy be damned, Malfoy would do the exact same thing if he had half the chance. So Harry wasted no time in skimming through the list.  
  
_Give up smoking. Filthy habit._  
  
Well, that much was certainly true. Did Malfoy smoke? Harry couldn’t really say that he’d noticed, but really Malfoy should know better. Those pretty, pink lips had no business wrapped around a cigarette. No Harry could think of much better uses for Malfoy’s…  
  
He cleared this throat and shuffled the parchment awkwardly. Right, moving on then…  
  
_Spend less time at work and more with friends. Happiness is celebrating the little things._  
  
Harry smiled. That was rather cute, actually. And Merlin knew Malfoy spent far too much time in the office. Perhaps Harry could take him out for a drink sometime, help him relax a bit. Still smiling, he carried on reading.  
  
_Lose five kilos._  
  
What? If Malfoy lost any more weight, he’d disappear. Right, skip the drink. He was taking Malfoy out to dinner if only for his health. Harry shook his head. What was next?  
  
_Shag at work— preferably bent over my office desk._  
  
Oh my…  
  
Harry swallowed. The parchment fluttered from his limp fingers and a hot, furious blush crept up his neck.  _Merlin_ , but Malfoy was a cheeky little slag. Bent over the…at  _work?_  Harry’s opportunistic brain was only too happy to provide him with a very vivid visual. Malfoy naked and moaning and arching, flung over the desk like the file Harry had tossed not ten seconds ago…  
  
Harry swallowed again.   
  
He slumped against Malfoy’s desk and tugged at his collar. Merlin, it was hot in here. Were the Cooling Charms not working? How did Malfoy spend so much time in this stuffy room?  
  
He probably closed the door and took his shirt off. Harry certainly would. Oh yes, that’s what Malfoy would do. Unbutton that prissy silk shirt and slip it off his pale body, running his hands over his chest and maybe brushing against a taut, pink nipple and…  
  
Harry groaned and resisted the urge to palm his throbbing cock through his trousers.  
  
Well. That escalated quickly.  
  


****

  
Draco Vanished his empty coffee cup and strode into his office, stopping short and arching a brow as he realised it was already occupied.  
  
“Potter,” he greeted his fellow Auror with a terse nod. “What brings you here?”  
  
Potter said nothing and Draco frowned as he realised the man looked a bit…off. His jaw was clenched and his hands were clenched into fists. He was looking right at Draco, his gaze unwavering and relentless. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to recall if he had done something to displease Potter. Had he put lacewing powder in Potter’s tea today?  
  
No, that was usually Tuesday…  
  
“Is something wrong?” he asked finally.  
  
Potter took a step towards him. Draco faltered and backed away, dropping his files in the process. Potter stepped over them and strode over, crowding into Draco’s space and pressing him against the closed door.  
  
“Potter, what…”  
  
“You little tease,” Potter bit out, leaning in so their faces were about an inch apart. Draco swallowed audibly.   
  
“I don’t under…”  
  
“You left it there for me to find, didn’t you?” Potter asked.   
  
“Left what? What are you…”  
  
Potter was in no mood for chit chat. His hands clamped around Draco’s shoulders as he pressed into him. Draco gasped and his eyes fluttered as he noted the tell-tale bulge brushing his thigh. Oh  _Merlin…_  
  
“P-potter, what’s going…”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Draco shut up. But when Potter leaned in to gently lick the shell of his ear, a soft moan escaped him. Potter’s low, husky voice brushed his ear again, making him shiver.  
  
“Think you’re clever, Malfoy? Leaving that filthy little note just lying around like that? Trying to drive me crazy, like you always do? Well congratulations, you succeeded. And now I’m going to bring that little fantasy of yours to life.”  
  
Draco had half a mind to ask what the hell Potter was going on about, but that last bit about having Potter make his fantasies come to life held promise. So he staved off the questions and looked up at Potter with dark, sultry eyes. “What are you going to do with me?” he asked.  
  
Potter smirked. “Strip.”  
  
Draco’s eyes widened and he sputtered, simply appalled that Potter had decided to do this here and now. At  _work._ Then again, the idea was oddly titillating and Potter didn’t look like he was going to back down. A shiver went down Draco’s spine and he bit his lip as he fingered the clasp of his cloak.  
  
It slipped to the floor and Potter’s eyes tracked the movement. Draco bit back a moan and hurried the process, slipping out of his shoes and socks and shucking his shirt and trousers off. Potter’s eyes drifted over to his pants and he licked his lips. Draco moaned. He could  _feel_  his cock hardening under such blatant observation.  
  
“Get over here,” Potter hissed. “Before I change my mind and take you on the floor.”  
  
Draco managed to make his shaky way over, casting a cautious look at the door. Hopefully, the Locking and Silencing Charms would hold. Potter certainly didn’t care. His hand all but clamped around Draco’s arm as soon as he was within groping distance and he herded him over. Draco slammed right into Potter’s hard chest and then immediately moaned as soft, chapped lips attached themselves to his neck. He tipped his head back, giving Potter something to work with. His efforts were certainly appreciated, if Potter’s growl of approval was anything to go by.  
  
Potter wasn’t holding back. His hands moved to Draco’s arse, groping shamelessly as he licked and sucked and nipped at pale skin, undoubtedly raising a mark. Draco was done being passive himself. He hooked a leg around Potter and frotted against him, smirking as he drew a hiss out of the man. Potter responded by pinching a nipple and Draco bit his shoulder in retaliation. Potter growled and shrugged out of his robes, one hand busily fumbling with his belt and trousers.  
  
“Bend over,” he ordered shortly. Draco was only too happy to comply. He draped himself over the desk, hissing when he felt Potter’s hands stroking over his back and arse with complete ownership. “Now, Malfoy,” he growled and Draco just heard the barest whisper of a Lubrication Charm. “I’m going to shag you, right over this desk and you are going to fucking love it.”  
  
Well, no arguments there. Draco groaned as Potter slipped a finger inside him. Damn, but the man was working him good. Draco thrust against Potter’s fingers, hissing in delight as Potter obliged with a second finger almost immediately. They worked in tandem, scissoring inside him and stretching him. Draco whimpered fretfully and bucked, wanting, needing…  
  
“Brace yourself,” Potter advised. Draco whimpered and scrabbled to hold on to the desk, his fingernails gripping and no doubt leaving scratches in the wood.  
  
Potter struck without further warning. His hand gripped Draco’s hip for leverage and then a thick, unmistakable, fucking gorgeous length was spearing him, thrusting inside him. Draco gasped and arched back and Potter took the opportunity to grip him by the jaw, holding him back as he started his thrusting.  
  
Oh, but it was  _brilliant_ …  
  
Draco groaned and bucked against Potter’s brutal thrusts, revelling in the sensation of the man’s strong thighs slapping against his own. He whined and bucked again, wordlessly demanding some more attention to his needs. Potter got the message and tested another angle, thrusting experimentally.   
  
Oh  _yes._  
  
Draco gasped and nearly arched himself off Potter’s cock. Potter chuckled and pounded him again, taking care to brush against that sensitive knot. “Like that, do you?” he panted. “You like being spread out over your desk and fucked like this?”  
  
Draco responded with a hiss that might have been  _yes_ or  _please,_ and Merlin knew he didn’t give a flying fuck anymore. Just as long as Potter kept fucking him and hitting  _that_  spot and never stopping, the world could fall to pieces around him and he wouldn’t notice.  
  
“Filthy. Little. Slag,” Potter snarled, punctuating each word with a thrust. “You’re going to feel this for days. That’ll teach you to taunt me.”  
  
And he  _still_  had no idea what Potter was going on about but honestly at this point, Draco really shouldn’t be expected to give a shite. So he just bucked his hips, gasping and moaning his pleasure. “Oh Merlin,  _Potter_ …”  
  
“Fuck, Draco...”  
  
Potter faltered a bit and Draco knew he was close. He groaned and wrapped a hand around his cock, wanking furiously. Moans and gasps escaped him at the all too familiar build up, coiling inside him and then Draco arched and screamed as he came, spurting over his desk. He would have slipped to the floor, boneless and sated if Potter hadn’t wrapped an arm around him. Despite the haze of pleasure clouding coherent thought, Draco hissed as Potter thrust inside him one more time before shuddering and clamping his hands into Draco’s thighs, climaxing with a low growl.   
  


****

  
Harry groaned and struggled to get his bearings. It took all of his shredded will but he managed to pull out of Draco and hoist the blond up comfortably as they slid to the floor. Draco purred and curled against him. Harry managed a weak chuckle and nuzzled against him, swiping his damp fringe out of his eyes. Draco blinked sleepily at him and then his lips stretched in a smirk.  
  
“That was interesting,” he murmured, curling into the crook of Harry’s neck again.  
  
“Yeah?” Harry grinned, holding him carefully. As much fun as it was to shag Malfoy into oblivion, cuddling like this wasn’t so terrible either. He could definitely get used to this. “At least that’s one thing you can strike off your list.”  
  
Malfoy raised his head and frowned. “What list?”  
  
Harry’s brow furrowed. “Your Resolutions list. The one in the blue folder.”  
  
“What folder? I finished my filing yesterday.”  
  
Harry gaped at him. “That wasn’t your…you didn’t leave that out for me to…then whose list was that?!”  
  
“There was a list then?” Draco yawned and shrugged. “I was wondering what you were going on about that whole time.”  
  
“But…why didn’t you say something?” Harry sputtered incredulously.  
  
Draco grinned shamelessly at him. “I was a bit…preoccupied,” he whispered, nipping gently at Harry’s earlobe. “Now, do you want to take the rest of the day off and finish this at my flat or would you rather sit here and fret about your stupid list?”  
  
Harry took all of two seconds to make a decision. He grinned and helped Draco up, tossing his discarded clothes over.   
  
Some mysteries, Harry could live with.  
  


****

  
Auror Robards frowned as he passed by Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office, only to see the Head Auror shuffling agitatedly through his files.  
  
“Problem, sir?” Robards asked.  
  
Kingsley looked up and frowned. “Indeed, Robards. I seem to have misplaced a blue folder. I could have sworn I had it here. You wouldn’t happen to have come across it by any chance, would you?”  
  
Robards shrugged regretfully. “Not to my recollection, sir. Although I’ve lost a few files myself. The filing system has gone to the crups.”  
  
Kingsley sighed and abandoned his search. “A shame. There were a few things in there I planned to…look up.”  
  
“Is there anything I can do to offer assistance, sir?”  
  
Kingsley’s brow furrowed. For a second, Robards could have sworn his boss gave him the once-over. Then Kingsley grinned and leaned back against his chair.   
  
“Perhaps you can,” he replied. “Step into my office, Robards.”


End file.
